The present invention concerns that of a new and improved apparatus for use with mounted spare tires.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,780, issued to Goodman, discloses a flexible extension valve for filling an inaccessible spare tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,880, issued to Voornas, discloses an extension tube attached to a valve stem and includes a pressure gauge for monitoring a spare tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,160, issued to More, discloses a flexible air hose capable of being attached to a valve stem to check and replenish inaccessibly located spare tires.
The present invention is that of a new and improved apparatus for use with mounted spare tires. The apparatus comprises a valve stem extender and a bracket for holding the valve stem extender in place. The bracket can be designed in one of two different embodiments, depending on the desired use. The present invention would be useful to allow a user to inflate a spare tire or check the air pressure of a spare tire when the spare tire would be difficult to reach, especially on trucks, minivans, and sport utility vehicles, where many times the spare tire is mounted underneath or in a container that is difficult to open.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of an air pressure monitoring system for spare tires that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the air pressure monitoring system for spare tires that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the air pressure monitoring system for spare tires in detail, it is to be understood that the air pressure monitoring system for spare tires is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The air pressure monitoring system for spare tires is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present air pressure monitoring system for spare tires. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an air pressure monitoring system for spare tires which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an air pressure monitoring system for spare tires which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an air pressure monitoring system for spare tires which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an air pressure monitoring system for spare tires which is economically affordable and available for relevant market segment of the purchasing public.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.